orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Faccia su Marte
thumb|right|Foto originale della "Faccia su Marte" scattata dalla sonda Viking La Faccia su Marte (talvolta anche detta Volto su Marte o Volto di Cydonia o Faccia di Cydonia) è un'ampia area della superficie del pianeta Marte, situata nella regione di Cydonia Mensae. Misura approssimativamente 3 km in lunghezza e 1,5 km in larghezza e si trova 10° a nord dell'equatore marziano. Venne fotografata per la prima volta il 25 luglio 1976 dalla sonda spaziale Viking 1 che si trovava in orbita sul pianeta. Venne portata all'attenzione del pubblico dalla NASA, che la pubblicò sei giorni dopo. La foto raffigura uno dei molti altopiani disseminati nella regione marziana di Cydonia. Le sembianze antropomorfe sono quindi dovute ad una combinazione di angolo d'illuminazione (la foto venne scattata con il Sole basso sull'orizzonte marziano), bassa risoluzione della foto (che tende ad ammorbidire le irregolarità della superficie), e tendenza del cervello umano a riconoscere motivi familiari, specialmente volti (pareidolia). Infine, un'interruzione nella trasmissione dati inviati sulla Terra dalla Viking 1 creò una macchia nera esattamente in corrispondenza dell'ipotetica narice. Questa interpretazione è supportata da successive prove fotografiche prodotte dalla sonda Mars Global Surveyor nel 1998 e nel 2001, e dalla sonda Mars Odyssey nel 2002. Fotografata sotto un'illuminazione completamente differente, e con una risoluzione molto più alta, la zona in questione ricorda molto meno una faccia: Altre interpretazioni non scientifiche individuano nella fotografia un monumento artificiale che alcuni sostengono possa essere la prova che forme di vita extraterrestri intelligenti, abbiano abitato o visitato Marte in un certo momento nel lontano passato. Il principale sostenitore di questa teorie è Richard Hoagland. Nel suo libro del 1987: The Monuments of Mars: A City on the Edge of Forever, Hoagland interpreta altre caratteristiche circostanti della superficie marziana, come i presunti resti di una città in rovina e di piramidi. Il libro ha contribuito alla diffusione della leggenda sulla natura artificiale del volto. Altri sostenitori di questa teoria sono il traduttore dal sumero Zecharia Sitchin (che sostiene che vi sono riferimenti a questa formazione marziana nella letteratura sumerica) ed Ennio Piccaluga. Anche alcune conformazioni del panorama terrestre possono essere interpretate come raffiguranti una faccia. Per esempio, il Monte St. Helens, ripresa dalla Stazione Spaziale Internazionale 1, sembra mostrare un ritratto capovolto di Richard Nixon. La didascalia originale thumb|250px|right|Immagine probabilmente ritoccata dalla [[NASA della faccia scattata dalla Mars Global Surveyor nel 1998]] Di seguito la didascalia originale della foto (in italiano): :« Questa fotografia è una delle tante fatte nelle latitudini settentrionali di Marte dalla Viking 1 in ricerca di un punto d'atterraggio per Viking 2. L'immagine mostra i terreni a forma di tavolati (mesa) erosi. L'immensa costituzione della roccia, che rassomiglia ad una testa umana, al centro è formata da ombre che danno l'impressione di occhi, naso e bocca. Le fattezze sono 1.5 chilometri (un miglio) in larghezza, con l'angolo solare a circa 20 gradi. L'aspetto punteggiato dell'immagine è dovuto ad un po' d'errori, accentuati dall'ingrandimento della foto. La fotografia fu scattata il 25 luglio ad una distanza di 1873 chilometri (1162 miglia). Viking 2 arriverà all'orbita di Marte il prossimo Sabato (7 agosto) con un un atterraggio programmato per i primi di Settembre. » Le traduzioni di Sitchin Nel suo “Il libro perduto del dio Enki” ci sarebbe la traduzione testuale di queste tavolette. Nel primo paragrafo della 4a tavoletta (pag. 107) si assiste al processo di Alalu, deposto re di Nibiru (pianeta degli Annunaki, nostri progenitori): :« Che la punizione sia la morte! Morte! Così disse Alalgar (pilota di navicella spaziale, secondo comandante di Eridu, Stazione Terra 1, n.d.r.). Morte! Così disse Abgal (pilota di navicelle spaziali, primo comandante del Luogo dell’Atterraggio, porto spaziale di Baalbek, Libano). Morte! Così disse Nungal (pilota di navicella spaziale). La morte colpirà comunque Alalu, ciò che ha ingoiato (il fallo di Anu, re di Nibiru) ed è nelle sue interiora gli porterà la morte! Così disse Enki (figlio primogenito di Anu e fondatore di Eridu sulla Terra). Che Alalu resti in prigione sulla Terra, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni! Così disse Anzu (pilota di navicella spaziale, primo comandante della Stazione di passaggio su Marte). Le loro parole Anu in cuor suo ponderava: il suo animo era combattuto tra collera e pietà. Morirà in esilio, che questa sia la sua condanna! Così disse Anu. Con grande stupore i giudici si guardarono. Riflettevano su quanto Anu aveva appena detto. L’esilio non dovrà essere né su Nibiru, né sulla Terra! Così disse Anu. Lungo la rotta c’è il pianeta Lahmu (Marte), che di acque e di atmosfera è dotato. Enki fece una pausa. Avevo pensato a quel pianeta come a una stazione di passaggio. La forza della sua rete (attrazione gravitazionale) è minore di quella della Terra, vantaggio da valutare con saggezza. A bordo del Carro Celeste Alalu verrà portato. Quando partirò dalla Terra, compirà il viaggio con me. Compiremo circuiti (orbite) attorno al pianeta Lahmu. Da solo sarà in esilio su di un pianeta sconosciuto. In solitudine conterà i suoi giorni fino all’ultimo! Così pronunciò il giudizio Anu, le parole vennero ascoltate solennemente. All’unanimità il giudizio su Alalu fu emesso, alla presenza degli eroi (astronauti) fu pronunciato. Che Nungal sia il mio pilota fino a Nibiru, perché da lì possa pilotare i carri che trasporteranno altri eroi sulla Terra. Che Anzu si unisca al viaggio, che sia incaricato della discesa su Lahmu! Questo fu il comando di Anu. Per il giorno seguente fu approntata la partenza; tutti coloro che partivano vennero condotti al carro a bordo di imbarcazioni. Devi preparare un luogo di atterraggio sulla terraferma! Così disse Anu a Enlil. Dovresti fare progetti per utilizzare Lahmu come Stazione di Passaggio! Vi furono addii, permeati sia di gioia che di dolore. Zoppicando Anu si imbarcò sul carro, con le mani legate Alalu entrò nel carro. Poi il carro si innalzò verso i cieli e la visita reale giunse così al termine. Compirono un circuito attorno alla Luna; Anu alla sua vista rimase incantato. Viaggiarono verso Lahmu dal colore rossastro; due volte vi orbitarono intorno. Scesero poi verso il pianeta sconosciuto, notarono squarci sulla superficie e montagne alte fino a toccare il cielo. Osservarono il luogo dove una volta il carro di Enki era atterrato; si trovava accanto ad un lago. Rallentato da potere della rete di Lahmu, all’interno del carro prepararono la camera celeste. Anzu, il pilota, così inaspettatamente parlò ad Anu: Discenderò sul suolo di Lahmu insieme ad Alalu. Non desidero fare ritorno sul carro a bordo della camera celeste! Resterò al fianco di Alalu sul pianeta sconosciuto; lo proteggerò fino alla sua morte. Quando morirà per il veleno che è nelle sue interiora, lo seppellirò come si conviene a un re! Per quanto mi riguarda, il mio nome diventerà così famoso: Anzu, diranno, a dispetto delle circostanze, fu compagno di un re in esilio. Ha visto cose mai vedute da altri, su di un pianeta inesplorato ha affrontato cose sconosciute! Anzu, diranno alla fine dei tempi, è caduto da eroe! C’erano lacrime negli occhi di Alalu, vi era stupore nel cuore di Anu. Che il tuo desiderio venga esaudito, disse Anu ad Anzu. Qui, ora, ti faccio una promessa. Ti giuro con la mano alzata: La prossima volta che un carro orbiterà intorno a Lahmu, la sua nave celeste discenderà da te. Se ti troverà ancora vivo, sara proclamato Signore di Lahmu. Quando verrà creata una Stazione di Passaggio su Lahmu, ne sarai il comandante! Anzu piegò il capo. Che così sia! Rispose ad Anu. Alalu ed Anzu entrarono nella camera celeste. Vennero consegnati loro gli Elmetti d’Aquila e i Vestiti da Pesce (caschi e tute spaziali); cibo e strumenti vennero loro forniti. La nave celeste lasciò così il carro orbitante, dal carro venne seguita la sua discesa. Poi sparì alla vista e il carro proseguì il suo viaggi fino a Nibiru. Per nove Shar (32.400 anni) Alalu era stato re su Nibiru, per otto Shar (28.800 anni) aveva comandato su Eridu. Nel nono Shar il suo destino fu quello di morire in esilio si Lahmu. » Nel secondo paragrafo della 4a tavoletta (pag.111) si assiste ad un viaggio spaziale da Nibiru alla Terra, che fa scalo su Marte: :« Su Nibiru, venne preparato un nuovo Carro Celeste, pronto per alzarsi nei cieli. Trasportava nuovi razzi spaziali, navi spaziali e tutto quanto Enki aveva progettato. Portava un gruppo di nuovi eroi da Nibiru; fra di loro erano state scelte anche alcune femmine. Erano al comando Ninmah, la Signora Sublime; nell’arte del soccorso e delle cure mediche erano addestrate. Ninmah, la Signora Sublime, era una figlia di Anu; di Enki ed Enlil era la sorellastra, non sorella. Conosceva a fondo il soccorso e la medicina, nel curare i malanni eccelleva. Prestò molta attenzione alle lamentele che proveniva dalla Terra, una cura preparò! Nungal, il pilota, seguì la rotta dei carri che lo avavano preceduto, rotta registrata sulla Tavola dei Destini. Sano e salvo il Carro Celeste raggiunse il dio Lahmu, compì un circuito del pianeta, lentamente discese sulla sua superficie. Un gruppo di eroi seguì una luce fioca; Ninmah era con loro. Nei pressi di un lago trovarono Anzu; dal suo elmetto si irradiavano i segnali. Anzu giaceva immobile; prostrato, giaceva come morto. Ninmah ne toccò il volto, al suo cuore rivolse la sua attenzione. Dalla sua sacca estrasse l’Impulso; lo fece pulsare in direzione del cuore di Anzu. Dalla sua sacca estrasse il Lampo, verso il suo corpo diresse le emissioni dei suoi cristalli che donano la vita. Sessanta volte Ninmah diresse l’Impulso, sessanta volte diresse il Lampo. La sessantesima volta Anzu aprì gli occhi, mosse le labbra. Dolcemente gli mise in bocca il Cibo della Vita. Accadde allora il miracolo: Anzu si risvegliò dal mondo dei morti! Gli chiesero allora di Alalu; della sua morte Anzu riferì loro. Li condusse a una grande roccia, che dalla pianura si levava verso il cielo. Lì raccontò loro quanto era accaduto: subito dopo l’atterraggio Alalu aveva iniziato a urlare per il dolore insopportabile. Sputava le interiora dalla bocca; in agonia scrutava oltre la parete! Così iniziò a raccontare loro Anzu. Li condusse a una grande roccia, che si stagliava contro il cielo come una montagna che si leva dalla pianura. Nella grande roccia trovai una grotta, ivi il cadavere di Alalu vi nascosi. Ne sbarrai l’ingresso con delle pietre; così narrava loro Anzu. Lo seguirono fino alla roccia, rimossero le pietre, entrarono nella grotta. All’interno trovarono i resti di Alalu. Colui che un tempo aveva regnato su Nibiru, era ora ridotto a un mucchio di ossa! Per la prima volta nei nostri annali, un re non è morto su Nibiru, su Nibiru non è stato sepolto! Così disse Ninmah. Lasciamolo riposare in pace per l’eternità! Così disse. Poi sbarrarono di nuovo l’ingresso della caverna con delle pietre! Sulla grande montagna rocciosa scolpirono con i raggi l’immagine di Alalu. Lo ritrassero con un Elmetto d’Aquila, il volto scoperto! Così Ninmah, la Signora Sublime, dichiarò in nome di Anu, suo padre. Per quanto riguarda te, Anzu, Anu il re manterrà quanto ti ha promesso! Venti eroi resteranno per sempre con te, per cominciare a costruire la Stazione di Passaggio. Navicelle spaziali dalla Terra porteranno qui il metallo prezioso. Da qui Carri Celesti trasporteranno poi l’oro fino a Nibiru. Centinaia di eroi costruiranno la loro dimora su Lahmu. Tu, Anzu, ne sarai il comandante! Così si rivolse la Grande Signora ad Anzu, in nome di suo padre Anu. Ti devo la vita, Grande Signora! Così esclamò Anzu. La mia gratitudine per Anu non avrà limiti! Il carro partì dal pianeta Lahmu; il suo viaggio proseguì verso la Terra. » Quindi se diamo credito alla traduzione di Sitchin di queste tavolette sumere (traduzione che altri assirologi potranno benissimo confermare o confutare), dobbiamo dedurre che la faccia di Cydonia sia stata effettivamente una collina intagliata coi raggi laser dagli Anunnaki in onore di Alalu, re di Nibiru precedente ad Anu. Inotre nella collina di Cydonia ci dovrebbe essere una grotta contenente i resti di Alalu. Infine ci dovrebbero essere lì vicino i resti di una colonia aliena, una stazione di passaggio per i convogli di astronavi-trasporto Terra-Nibiru. La apparente conclusione thumb|250px|right|Immagine probabilmente ritoccata dall'[[ESA dell'area della faccia scattata dalla Mars Global Surveyor nel 1998]] Il 21 settembre 2006, l'ESA, l'ente spaziale europeo, ha reso pubbliche nuove immagini ad altissima risoluzione della regione di Cydonia. In esse un pixel copre una dimensione di soli 14 metri. Dalle immagini (che gli ufologi ritengono ritoccate o quantomeno presentate in modo studiato) l'ESA vorrebbe dimostrare l'origine naturale della cosiddetta "faccia" e delle altre presunte strutture artificiali nell'intorno 3. L'origine artificiale delle strutture riprese dal Viking per l'ESA appariva soltanto a causa di una "libera" interpretazione visiva di immagini a bassa risoluzione spaziale. L'immagine pubblicata dall'ESA è reperibile alla sua pagina web 4. ESA e NASA (e magari agenzie spaziali russa e cinese) potrebbero fare una missione congiunta su questo sito su Marte, trovare la caverna nel fianco della collina, scavare e dissotterrare e riportare sulla Terra la salma di Alalu (re degli Anunnaki su Nibiru). Il volto nella finzione *Il romanzo di fantascienza Nel labirinto della notte (Labyrinth of Night, 1992) di Allen Steele affronta il tema di Marte partendo dalle osservazioni fatte dalla sonda Viking nel 1976. *Nel film Mission to Mars gli astronauti che atterrano sul pianeta riescono ad entrare dentro la faccia (che dispone di un sofisticato sistema di sicurezza), scoprendo che si tratta di un rifugio contenente un'antica astronave. * Nell'episodio La pietra dello scandalo della terza stagione della serie Futurama di Matt Groening, i protagonisti fanno visita al pianeta, il quale è diventato un "ranch" di proprietari terrieri. Si scopre che il nascondiglio sotterraneo dei nativi marziani è proprio accessibile dalle narici della famosa faccia, che si rivelerà solo la punta dell'iceberg, infatti grazie ad una folata di vento verrà scoperto anche il resto del corpo. * "La faccia su Marte" è la protagonista anche di un episodio della serie tv X-Files (prima stagione) intitolato Sabotaggio alieno (Space). Nell'episodio la faccia sembra essersi impossessata di un ex astronauta rendendosi responsabile di diversi omicidi. * Il videogioco Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders della LucasArts mostra una delle sessioni di gioco nella famosa Faccia su Marte. Galleria immagini Immagine:Cydoniaandname.jpg Immagine:Cydred.jpg Immagine:311-230906-3253-6-3d5-Cydonia_H.jpg Immagine:Slide115.jpg Immagine:Slide116.jpg Immagine:Marte_geometrie.jpeg Note 1^ Link 2^ Link 3^ Link 4^ Link Collegamenti esterni *Immagini della superficie di Marte prese dal Global Surveyor *Faccia di Cydonia Categoria:Marte Categoria:Paleoastronautica